Brother and Sister
by ChickyGirl
Summary: What made Klaus, Klaus? What happened to Niklaus throughout his life, to make him the way he was?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Brother and Sister**

 **Twilight and Vampire Diaries Crossover**

 **Isabella/ Niklaus**

 **Status: Complete**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

 **Warnings: Some mature themes between a brother and sister, so beware if you don't like that sort of thing.**

 **Summary: What made Klaus, Klaus? What happened to Niklaus throughout his life, to make him the way he was?**

 **A/N: I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are mine.**

" _They say the passage of time will heal all wounds, but the greater the loss, the deeper the cut, and the more difficult it is to become whole again. The pain may fade, but scars serve as a reminder of our suffering, and make the barrier all the more resolved, never to be wounded again. As time moves along, we get lost in distractions, act out in frustration, react with aggression, give into anger, and all the while, we plot, and plan, as we grow stronger, and before we know it, the time passes. We are healed. Ready to begin anew."_

 _-Niklaus Mikaelson_

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

There was once a young man, long ago, in the age of the Vikings, this young man's name, was Niklaus. Niklaus Mikaelson. No one knew who he was truly, not even himself, the only person to know was the woman who gave birth to him and the barbarian who posed as his father.

Niklaus loved his family, his mother Esther, his father Mikael, his brothers Finn, Elijah, and Kol, and his sister Rebekah. He loved, his mother who bestowed this curse on him at the moment of his conception, his father, who was not really his father, who beat, and whipped the very will out of him, his brothers who taught him to fight, and his sister who he promised he would never let anyone hurt.

But, above all, he loved his twin. His twin sister who could always be seen together with him, both joined at the hip. The sister who always knew how he felt, and thought, and who promised to never leave him, for he was blood, his sister, and his nurturer.

His sister Isabella Marie Mikaelson, the one who he promised to protect above all else.

Always and Forever.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Follows, likes, and reviews are appreciated! I love you all!**

 **P.S.- If you are new to this story; Hi! If you are not, I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I kind of forgot about this story until I was cleaning up my stories and found it done. So… surprise! More chapters will be posted everyday this week until I run out.**

 **Thanks for staying with me.**


	2. Chapter 2: Memory and Now

**Chapter 2 Memory**

"Nikki! Nikki!" A beautiful little girl the age of 9 with sandy blond ringlets called out, her voice echoing through the forest she has been in many times before, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Nikki!" she shouted again for her twin brother, tears now crystals against her porcelain cheeks.

"Isa!" Her brother called through the dark forest.

Isabella, now feeling the pull in her chest to her twin. Lifting her light purple dress skirt, she ran toward the source of the pull.

"Isabella!" Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard that deep voice belonging to her father. She didn't want to be in trouble for following her father and brothers hunting, she had only had a nightmare and needed her Nik.

"Isa!" Eyes identical to hers bored into hers as she ran into the clearing her father and brothers were in.

"Nik!" She ran to a little boy looking identical to her in features, yet more masculine yet a few years older despite them being minutes apart.

Wrapping her slim arms around his waist in the dark, they were illuminated by the torchlight their father held.

"What are you doing here Isa?" Nik asked his much shorter twin, looking down into blue eyes darkened by her fear, tugging on her waist length curls.

"I had a nightmare," she said, burying her face into his chest as his arms tightened around her even more, her hanging onto him like her life depended on it, "The wolves came and took me away from you. I was screaming, and screaming but you weren't there."

"I will always be with you Isa," he whispered into her ear as their brothers continued into the forest, Mikael watching them silently through slightly narrowed eyes, the torchlight making them seem as if fire danced through them.

"I will always protect you, with my life." Niklaus said to his twin sister, his reason for living even as he was beaten by his father, and when she refused to let anyone clean him up, turning hateful eyes to her guilty family for allowing it to happen, not even letting their mother help with her magic.

Looking back up to the only man she will ever truly love, she smiled a watery smile, "Always?"

Smiling back at her, stroking her cheek softly, "And Forever sister," and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Their father still watching the unsuspecting children from the shadows as they held onto each other innocently, never knowing the darkness to pass over their family in the next few years.

 **~.O.~**

"Niklaus!" Blue eyes shot opened to the world for the first time in 900 years.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening and More Memories

**Summary: What made Klaus, Klaus? What happened to Niklaus throughout his life, to make him the way he was?**

 **A/N: I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are mine.**

 **Chapter 3 Awakening And More Memories**

"Hello?" A voice called out beside me, and then the smell of blood filled my nose, and a heart pumping filled my ears.

Blurring up so fast that no one watching me could have seen me, my double fangs descended painfully from my gums and sunk into warm flesh.

"Mmm," I moaned loudly, blissfully. Vampire blood it tasted like, but all the same after 900 years in a coffin.

"Stop!" A voice called out, echoing in what sounded like a cave, but it was ignored as I was too far lost in the blissful taste of the blood.

Feeling a slight burn in the back of my mind, my eyes turned yellow. Snarling, I threw the vampire to the ground and turned to the witch who was trying to hurt me, grabbing their throat before even seeing their face.

My growls diminishing but keeping the grip around the witch's neck, I cocked my head to the side.

"Ayanna?"

"No," she choked clawing at my arm in an attempt to get me to let her go, but only loosened slightly so she stopped having troubles breathing.

"Why am I awake?" I snarled at her, hearing the vampire behind me stir, slightly healed from the blood loss.

"We need your help," she rasped out, deflecting the question.

Tightening my hand around her neck again slightly, she gasped, "Why, am, I, awake?" I asked again, punctuating each word, my eyes glowing yellow.

Gasping in fright, she quickly said, "We heard you could help us kill Klaus, you and Esther."

"What?!" I roared, throwing her to the ground as she gasped in pain, and whirled around to see beside my coffin my mother's empty one.

"Nik," I gasped suddenly, memories flooding back. Ones of when we were human, ones of my 200 years awake with my family, and ones' of my dreams while I slept.

"Nikki," I moaned, clutching my head and falling to my knees as I remembered the night our mother put the curse on my love, my brothers betraying us as well, knowing well enough what they were doing when they held us down, sadness in their eyes and panic in Nik's as well as anger in mine.

~.O.~

"Nik!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the trees, and up to the full moon above us. "Nikki!"

"Isa!" He roared out as we were both wrestled to the ground, me by Finn and Kol, as Elijah and Mikael held Niklaus down, Rebekah watching in the shadows with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Bring him to the middle of the circle," I heard our mother say to Mikael and Elijah as they dropped him in the circle of herbs and flames.

"No!" I yelled sobbing, still fighting my brothers. "It wasn't his fault! It was an accident, he didn't mean to do it!"

My mother looking at me with sadness, but absolute resolve, she said, "It has to be done Isabella. He will kill many other people if he is aloud to go free."

Looking at her with absolute hatred as I heard Nik's screaming in pain of not being able to change into a wolf, "You are our mother. What makes me any different than him?"

Looking at me with a now blank stare, no emotion in her eyes at all, she said emotionlessly, "You didn't kill half a town in a rage of bloodlust."

And then all I felt was pain and the sound of Nik's synchronized screams along with mine.

~.O.~

"Hey, are you okay?" I heard through my ringing ears, my eyes blurred as I looked to the witch that looked like Ayanna.

"My Nik," I rasped out, "Where is my Niklaus?" I asked, suddenly sounding like a little girl again.

The witch suddenly looked like I just killed her puppy, her eyes filled to the brim with shock and fear at what I just said.

And then I was gone, following the pull of my heart at lightening fast speed.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! Follows, likes, and reviews are appreciated! I love you all!**

 **P.S.- If you are new to this story; Hi! If you are not, I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I kind of forgot about this story until I was cleaning up my stories and found it finished. So… surprise! More chapters will be posted everyday this week until I run out.**

 **Thanks for staying with me!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**A/N: Hey guys! Soo, I didn't realize this was the last chapter cause I thought I had two more but it was probably another one of my stories. Please don't hate me! Enjoy reading, I love you all!**

 **P.S. My extra love to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock!**

 **Chapter 4 Family Reunited The Ball**

Coming to a big mansion like house, I smiled as I thought of all the places Nik has been. He sure likes the expensive things.

Sighing, I slowly walked up to the mansion as butterflies fought in my stomach at the chance to see my twin again for the first time in so long, and get to hug him, and kiss him, and to never let him go again. And I'm sure my family is in there too, people whom I wish to never call family again.

Fighting back the anger at them, I opened the door to find Finn and Kol in their dated clothing, Elijah in a suit, and Rebekah in a short red dress. And lastly, the one that made me the most angry, Esther with her hand on my love's cheek. All of whom had shocked looks on their faces at seeing me.

"Isabella," they all whispered, my eyes we only on the one man who hadn't said anything, just stared at me like he had never seen me before.

"Nik?" I whispered, also ignoring Esther's fearful gaze on my form who was slowly backing away from everyone.

"Isa," he whispered, taking a step down from the stairs toward me, "You're awake. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nik," I said, smiling watery, "I won't leave you again."

"Never?" He asked, still studying every detail of me, and back up to my eyes.

"Never," I said, and that was the last time I would ever be without my brother in my arms.

Breathing in his scent as we squeezed each other tightly, I held onto him as if I was drowning. Over the years I had grown accustomed to not being able to feel anything, only dreaming. As I was under the spell of sleep I had shared dreams with Nik, and since we were twins it seemed real, but we still couldn't feel each other. He told me of his everyday life over the years, and held each other, but we could never feel each other, just warmth and numbness.

For 900 years.But, no more. I finally had him back, and was not ready to let go.

 **~.O.~**

"I'm telling you she seemed like she loved him!" The witch said to the group of people standing in front of her the next day, "And it sure as hell didn't seem like she was willing to kill him!"

"What about what the cave said, Bonnie?" The blue eyed black haired man asked, "It said she would kill him!"

"Damon," the doppelganger said quietly, "It said she could kill him, not that she would."

"El-" The hunter started as the doorbell rang and Elena came back holding an envelope looking a bit pale.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"It's an invitation," she said, "To the Mikaelson ball, tonight."

 **~.O.~**

I was dreaming of my time alone, of that emptiness in my heart when I didn't have my mate with me, in my arms. As I lay in that coffin, that cold dark coffin, all I could think about for over 900 years, was Nik. My love. Dreaming about his warmth, his sweet kisses, his warm embraces, and our late nights together.

When we were human, we discovered as wee little children, that we had a bond as being twins. We found that more often than not, that we could have the same dreams or our minds would fully merge together as we slept and held each other, only getting stronger as we grew to be adults and then vampires. After we were changed our connection got significantly stronger. We could feel our other half wherever we were, no matter the distance, we could feel the other's emotions even if they weren't feeling them clearly, and we could speak to each other's minds.

It even got impossibly stronger after we turned into werewolves, both on the same full moon of the same night, and at the same time, holding hands, we turned into beasts together. It continued after I was put to sleep all those many years ago. Through that empty black void, he still found a way to come back to me.

Shivers wracked through my body as a soft but calloused hand made it's way tenderly down my bare back to rest on the lower curve of my back as lips took their place. Coming back up my body, up over my shoulder they kissed up my neck to finally rest on my lips. Sparks shot all throughout my body as it felt like flames licking all the way down to rest in the deep pit of my stomach. Never breaking contact I snaked an arm around my love's bare chest to pull on his hair as he groaned and pressed his lips harder against mine as they opened, he pulled us both up until I straddled his muscled torso. Panting filled the large room as our stroking increased, groans and moans joining in eventually as our pleasuring reached it's peak.

"I love you," we both said at the same time, just as our eyes turned amber and our teeth met the other's jugular and drank deep. The sweet taste of the other filling the other's mouth, staying long after falling back asleep.

Never again would I let someone tear us apart, and I would kill anyone who tried.

 ** _Fin_**

 **A/N: I hope you liked! Favorite, comment, read and review my other stories please!**


End file.
